mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Demiurgo
En las escuelas de filosofía platónica, neopitagórica, platónica media y neoplatónica, el demiurgo es un personaje artesano responsable de confeccionar y mantener el universo físico. Los gnósticos adoptaron el término "demiurgo". Aún siendo confeccionador, el demiurgo no es necesariamente el mismo que la figura creadora en el sentido monoteístico, porque tanto el demiurgo como el material con el que confecciona el universo se consideran consecuencias de algo más. Dependiendo del sistema, este puede ser no creado y eterno o producto de alguna otra entidad. La palabra demiurgo deriva de demiurgus, forma latinizada del griego δημιουργός, dēmiourgos. Originalmente era un nombre común que significaba "artesano", pero gradualmente llegó a significar "productor" y finalmente "creador". El uso filosófico y el nombre propio derivan de Timeo de Platón, escrito en c. 360 a.C., donde el demiurgo es presentado como el creador del universo. El demiurgo también se describe como un creador en las tradiciones filosóficas platónicas (c. 310-90 a.C.) y platónicas media (c. 90 a.C.-300 d.C.). En las distintas ramas del neoplatonismo (del siglo III d.C. en adelante), aún no es "el Único". En la ideología archidualista de los varios sistemas gnósticos, el universo material es malo, mientras que el mundo no material es bueno. Según algunas ramas del gnosticismo, el demiurgo es malévolo, ya que está conectado al mundo material. En otros, incluyendo las enseñanzas de Valentino, el demiurgo es simplemente ignorante o mal informado. Platonismo y neoplatonismo Platón, como el orador Timeo, se refiere al Demiurgo frecuentemente en el diálogo socrático Timeo (28a ff.), c. 360 a.C. El personaje principal se refiere al demiurgo como una entidad que "confeccionó y dio forma" al mundo material. Timeo describe al demiurgo como integralmente benevolente y por tanto desea el mundo tan bueno como sea posible. Sin embargo, el mundo queda imperfecto porque el demiurgo creó el mundo de un no-ser caótico e indeterminado. La obra de Platón Timeo es una reconciliación filosófica de la cosmología de Hesiodo en su Teogonía, reconciliando sincréticamente Hesiodo a Homero. Platonismo medio En la cosmogonía platonista media y neopitagórica de Numenio de Apamea, el demiurgo es un segundo dios como el Nous o pensamiento de los inteligibles y sensatos. Neoplatonismo Plotino y los platonistas posteriores trabajaron para aclarar al demiurgo. Para Plotino, la segunda emanación representa una segunda causa no creada (Diada de Pitágoras). Plotino buscaba reconciliar la energeia de Aristóteles con el demiurgo de Platón, que, como demiurgo y mente (nous), es un componente crítico del constructo ontológico de la conciencia humana usada para explicar y aclarar la teoría de la sustancia dentro del realismo platónico (también llamado idealismo). Para reconciliar la filosofía aristotélica con la platónica, Plotino identifica metafóricamente al demiurgo (o nous) en el panteón de dioses griegos con Zeus.El principio ordenante es doble; hay un principio conocido como demiurgo y hay un Alma del Todo; la apelación "Zeus" es aplicado a veces al demiurgo y a veces al principio director del universo. Henología Platón describe el primer y mayor aspecto de Dios como el Único ((Τὸ Ἕν, "A Hen"), la fuente o la mónada. Este es el dios por encima del demiurgo y que se manifiesta a través de las acciones de este. La mónada emanaba al demiurgo o Nous (consciencia) de su vitalidad "indeterminada" debido a que la mónada era tan abundante que se desbordaba a sí mismo, causando la auto-reflexión. Esta auto-reflexión de vitalidad indeterminada era referida por Plotino como el "demiurgo" o creador. El segundo principio es la organización en su reflejo de la fuerza inconsciente o dynamis, también llamado el único o la mónada. La díada es energeia emanada por el único que entonces es el trabajo, proceso o actividad llamado nous, demiurgo, mente, consciencia que organiza la vitalidad indeterminada en la experiencia llamada el mundo material, universo, cosmos. Plotino también elucida la ecuación de la materia con nada o no-ser en Las Enéadas,"La materia por no tanto es inexistente"; Plotino, Enéadas 2, Tratado 4 Sección 16. que expresa más correctamente el concepto de idealismo o que no hay ninguna cosa ni lugar fuera de la "mente" o nous. La forma de Plotino del idealismo platónico es tratar al demiurgo, nous, como la facultad contemplativa (ergon) dentro del hombre que ordena la fuerza (dynamis) en la realidad consciente.Schopenhauer escribió de este filósofo neoplatonista: "Con Plotino allí incluso aparece, probablemente por primera vez en la filosofía occidental, el idealismo que durante mucho ha sido corriente en el Este incluso en esa época, ya que se enseña (Enéadas, III, Iib. vii, c.10) que el alma ha hecho el mundo pasando de la eternidad al tiempo, con la explicación: "Ya que que para este universo no hay otro lugarq ue el alma o mente" (neque est alter hujus universi locus quam anima), indeed the ideality of time is expressed in the words: 'We should not accept time outside the soul or mind' (oportet autem nequaquam extra animam tempus accipere)." (Parerga and Paralipomena, Volume I, "Fragments for the History of Philosophy", § 7) Igualmente, el profesor Ludwig Noiré escribió: "Por primera vez en la filosofía occidental encontramos el idealismo adecuado en Plotino (Enéadas, iii, 7, 10), donde dice: "El único espacio o lugar del mundo está en el alma", y "No debe asumirse que el tiempo existe fuera del alma" ". Es conveniente señalar, sin embargo, que como Plutón pero a diferencia de Schopenhauer y otros filósofos modernos, Plotino no se preocupa sobre si o cómo podemos ir más allá de nuestras ideas para conocer los objetos externos En esto, afirmó revelar el verdadero significado de Platón: una doctrina que aprendió de la tradición platónica que no aparecía fuera de la academia o en el texto de Platón. Esta tradición del creador Dios como nous (la manifestación de la consciencia) puede validarse en las obras de filósofos previos a Plotino como Numenio, así como una conexión entre las cosmologías hebreas y platónicas.Se informó que Numenio de Apamea preguntó: "¿Qué más es Platón que Moisés hablando griego?" Fr. 8 Des Places. El demiurgo del neoplatonismo es el Nous (mente de Dios), y es uno de los tres principios del orden: *''Arche'' (Griego: "comienzo") - la fuente de todas las cosas. *''Logos'' (Griego: "razón/causa") - el orden subyacente que está oculto bajo las apariencias. *''Harmonia'' (Griego: "harmonía") - rangos numéricos en matemáticas. Jámblico Posteriormente, el neoplatonista Jámblico cambió la función del "Único", alternando efectivamente la función del demiurgo como segunda causa o díada, que era una de las razones del conflicto entre Jámblico y su maestro Porfirio. El personaje del demiurgo emerge en la teorética de Jámblico, que combina el proceso trascendente e incomunicable "Uno" o Fuente. Aquí, en la cumbre de este sistema, la Fuente o Demiurgo (reino material) coexiste a través del proceso de henosis.Ver Theurgy, Iamblichus and henosis 2010-01-09. Jámblico describe al Único como una mónada cuyo primer principio o emanación es intelecto (nous), mientras que entre "los muchos" que siguen hay un segundo "Único" super-existente que es el productor de intelecto o alma (psyche). El "Único" es adicionalmente separado en las esferas de inteligencia; la esfera primaria y superior son objetos de pensamiento, mientra que la posterior es el dominio del pensamiento. Por lo tanto,s e forma una triada de nous inteligible, el nous intelectivo y el psique para reconciliar más las distintas escuelas filosóficas helenísticas del actus y potentia (actualidad y potencialidad) del primer motor inmóvil y del demiurgo de Platón. Entonces, dentro de esta triada intelectual, Jámblico asigna el tercer rango al demiurgo, identificándolo con el nous perfecto o divino, con la triada intelectual siendo ascendida a una hebdómada (intelecto puro). En la teorética de Plotino, nous produce naturaleza a través de la mediación intelectual, por lo que los dioses intelectualizadores son seguidos por una tríada de dioses psíquicos. Gnósticismo El gnósticismo presenta una distinción entre el dios mayor incognoscible y el "creador" demiúrgico del material. Varios sistemas de pensamiento gnóstico presentan al demiurgo como el antagonista de la voluntad del Ser Supremo: este acto de creación ocurre en una apariencia inconsciente del modelo divino y, por lo tanto, está fundamentalmente defectuoso, o está formado con la intención malévola de atrapar aspectos de lo divino en materialidad. Por lo tanto, en tales sistemas, el demiurgo actúa como una solución al problema del mal. Mitos Un mito gnóstico describe la declinación de aspecto de lo divino a forma humana. Sofia (Griego: Σοφία, lit. "sabiduría"), la madre del demiurgo, un aspecto parcial del Pleroma o "Plenitud" divino, deseaba crear algo separado de la totalidad divina, sin la recepción del asentimiento divino. En este acto de creación independiente, dio a luz al demiurgo monstruoso y, avergonzándose de su acto, lo envolvió en una nube y creó un trono para él en su interior. El demiurgo, aislado, no contempló a su madre ni a nadie más, concluyendo que solo existía él, ignorante de niveles superiores de realidad. El demiurgo, habiendo recibido una porción del poder de su madre, inicia una obra de creación en imitación inconsciente del reino pleromático superior: Imita los siete cielos, así como todas las cosas materiales y animales, según las formas proporcionadas por su madre; sin embargo, trabaja ciegamente e ignorante incluso de la existencia de la madre que es la fuente de toda su energía. Él está ciego atodo lo que es espiritual, pero es el rey sobre las otras dos provincias. La palabra dēmiourgos describe adecuadamente su relación con el material; él es el padre de eso que es animal como sí mismo.[http://www.newadvent.org/fathers/0103105.htm Irenaeus, Adversus Haereses, i. 5, 1.] Por lo tanto, el poder de Sofía se contiene en las formas materiales de la humanidad, atrapadas a su vez en el universo material: la meta de los movimientos gnósticos era típicamente el despertar de estas chispa, que permitía un regreso del sujeto a las realidades no materiales superiores que fueron su fuente primitiva. Ángeles Salmos 82 comienza (versículo 1) "Dios está en la reunión de El (la Septuaginta dice aquí "reunión de los dioses"); En medio de los dioses juzga.", indicando una pluralidad de dioses, aunque no indica que estos dioses fueran co-actores en la creación. Filón infirió de la expresión "Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen" del libro del Génesis (1:26) que Dios usó otros seres como ayudantes en la creación del hombre, y explica de esta manera por qué el hombre es capaz tanto del vicio como la virtud, adscribiendo el origen del último a Dios mientras el primero a sus ayudantes en la obra de la creación. }} Las sectas gnósticas más antiguas adscriben la obra de la creación a los ángeles, usando algunas de ellas el mismo pasaje del Génesis.Justino Martir, Diálogo con Trifón. c. 67. Por ello IreneoIreneo, Adversus Haereses, i. 23, 1. nos habla del sistema de Simón el Mago,Ireneo, Adversus Haereses, i. 23, 5. del sistema de Menandro,Ireneo, i. 24, 1. del sistema de Saturnino, en el que el número de ángeles se calcula como siete, yIreneo, Adversus Haereses, i. 25. del sistema de Carpócrates. En el informe del sistema de BasílidesIreneo, Adversus Haereses, i. 24, 4., nos cuentan que nuestro mundo fue creado por los ángeles que ocupan el cielo inferior; pero se hace una mención especial a su jefe, que se dice que es el Dios de los judíos que los sacó de las tierras de Egipto y les entregó sus leyes. Las profecías no se adscriben al jefe sino a los otros ángeles creadores de mundos. La traducción latina, confirmada por Hipólito de Roma,Hipolito, Refutación de todas las herejías. vii. 33. hace a Ireneo afirmar que según Cerinto (que muestra influencia ebionita), la creación fue hecha por un poder bastante aislado del Dios Supremo e ignorante de Él. Teodoreto de Ciro,Teodoreto, Haer. Fab. ii. 3. que aquí copia a Ireneo, lo convierte en un número plural "poderes,", y por ello Epifanio de Salamina Epifanio, Panarion], 28. representa a Cerinto coincidiendo con Carpócrates en su doctrina que el mundo fue hecho por ángeles. Yaldabaoth En los sistemas ofitas y setianos, que tienen muchas afinidades con las enseñanzas de Valentino, la creación del mundo es adscrita a una compañía de siete arcontes, cuyos nombres se proporcionan, aunque destaca más su jefe, "Yaldabaoth" (también conocido como "Yaltabaoth" o "Ialdabaoth"). En el Apócrifo de Juan, c. 120-180 d.C., del demiurgo declara arrogántemente que hizo el mundo por sí mismo: Él es el demiurgo y el creador del hombre, pero conforme un rayo de luz de las alturas penetra el cuerpo del hombre y le da alma, Yaldabaoth se llena de envidia; intenta limitar el conocimiento del hombre prohibiéndole el fruto del conocimiento en el paraíso. En la consumación de todas las cosas, toda luz volverá al Pleroma. Pero Yaldabaoth, el demiurgo, con el mundo material, será expulsado a las profundidades inferiores. Herbermann, Charles, ed. (1913). "Demiurge". Catholic Encyclopedia. New York: Robert Appleton Yaldabaoth es llamado frecuentemente "el cara de león", leontoeides, y se dice que tiene el cuerpo de una serpiente. El demiurgo tambiénHipp. Ref. vi. 32, p. 191. es descrito teniendo una naturaleza feroz, aplicándole las palabras de Moisés: "porque nuestro dios es fuego consumidor". Hipólito afirma que Simón usaba una descripción similar.Hipp. Ref. vi. 9. En Pistis Sophia, Yaldabaoth ya se ha hundido de su alto estado y reside en Caos, donde, con sus cuarenta y nueve demonios, tortura almas malvadas en ríos hirvientes de alquitrán, y con otros castigos (pp. 257, 382). Es un arconte con la cara de un león, medio llama y medio oscuridad. Bajo el nombre de Nebro (rebelde), Yaldabaoth es llamado un ángel del Evangelio apócrifo de Judas. Es mencionado primero en "El Cosmos, Caos y el Inframundo" como uno de los doce ángeles "en ser para gobernar sobre el caos y el inframundo". Viene del cielo y se dice que su "cara refulgía con fuego y su apariencia era profanada con sangre". Nebro crea seis ángeles además del ángel Saklas para que fueran sus ayudantes. Estos seis, a su vez, crean otros doce ángeles "con cada uno recibiendo una porción de los cielos". Nombres thumb|Dibujo del leontocefalino encontrado en el mitreo de C. Valerio Heracles e hijos, dedicado en el 190 d.C. en Ostia Antica, Italia (CIMRM 312) La derivación más probable del nombre "Yaldabaoth" fue la dada por Johann Karl Ludwig Gieseler. Gieseler creía que el nombre derivaba del arameo yaldā bahuth, ילדאבהות, significando "hijo del caos". Sin embargo, Gilles Quispel señala: |Gilles Quispel}} "Samael" significa literalmente "Dios ciego" o "Dios de los ciegos" en hebreo (סמאל‬). Este ser no solo es considerado ciego, o ignorante de sus propios orígenes, sino puede, además, ser malvado; su nombre también se encuentra en el judaísmo como el "ángel de la muerte" y en la demonología cristiana. Esta conexión a la tradición judeocristiana lleva a una comparación adicional con Satán. Otro título alternativo para el demiurgo es "Saklas", arameo para "tonto". El nombre angelical "Ariel" (significando "el león de Dios" en hebreo) también se ha usado para referirse al demiurgo y es llamado su nombre "perfecto"; en algunas historias gnósticas, Ariel ha sido llamado el nombre antiguo u original para Ialdabaoth. El nombre también ha sido inscrito como "Ariel Ialdabaoth", y el personaje del arconte inscrito con "Aariel". Marción Según Marción, el título Dios fue otorgado al demiurgo, quien debía ser distinguido del Dios Bueno superior. El antiguo era ''díkaios, severamente justo, mientras sel segundo era agathós, o amoroso; el primero era el "dios de su mundo" (2 Corintios 4:4), el Dios del Antiguo Testamento, mientras el segundo era el Dios del Nuevo Testamento. Cristo, aunque realmente el Hijo del Dios Bueno, pretendía ser el Mesías del demiurgo, para extender mejor la verdad concerniente a su Padre celestial. El verdadero creyente de Cristo entró en el reino de Dios y el no creyente se quedó para siempre esclavo del demiurgo. Valentino Es en el sistema de Valentino donde se usa el nombre Dēmiourgos, no ocurriendo en Ireneo salvo en conexión con el sistema Valentiniano; podemos concluir razonablemente que fue Valentino quien adoptó el uso de la palabra del platonismo. Cuando es empleado por otros gnósticos o no se usa en el sentido técnico o su uso se ha tomado de Valentino. Pero es el único nombre que se puede decir que es específicamente Valentiniano; el personaje con el que se intenta corresponder aproximadamente es con el Yaldabaoth de los ofitas, el gran arconte de Basilides, el Elohim de Justino, etc. La teoría Valentiniana elabora que del Achamoth (he kátō sophía o sabiduría inferior) toman su origen tres tipos de sustancia: la espiritual (pneumatikoí), la animal (psychikoí) y la material (hylikoí). El demiurgo pertenece al segundo tipo, ya que era la descendencia de Achamoth con la materia.[http://www.newadvent.org/fathers/0103105.htm Irenaeus, Adversus Haereses, i. 5.] Y como el propio Achamoth era solo la hija de Sofía, el último de los treinta eones, el demiurgo era distante por muchas emanaciones del Propatôr o Dios Supremo. Creando este mundo del Caos, el demiurgo era influenciado inconscientemente para el bien; y el universo, para sorpresa incluso de su creador, se hizo casi perfecto. El demiurgo lamentaba incluso su más ligera imperfección, y como se consideraba a sí mismo el Dios Supremo, intentó remediarlo enviando al Mesías. Sin embargo, a este Mesías se unió con Jesús el salvador, que redime a los hombres. Estos son hylikoí o pneumatikoí. El primero, u hombres materiales, volverán a la vulgaridad de la materia y finalmente serán consumidos por el fuego; el segundo, u hombres animales, junto con el demiurgo, entrará en un estado medio, ni Pleroma ni hyle; los hombres puramente espirituales serán liberados completamente de la influencia del demiurgo y junto con el salvador y Achamoth, su esposa, entrarán al Pleroma despojados de cuerpo (hyle) y alma (psyché).[http://www.newadvent.org/fathers/0103106.htm Irenaeus, Adversus Haereses, i. 6.] En su forma más común de gnósticismo, el demiurgo tenía una función inferior, aunque no intrínsecamente mala, en el universo como la cabeza del animal o mundo psíquico. El diablo Las opiniones sobre el diablo y sus relaciones con el demiurgo variaron. Los ofitas sostenían que él y sus demonios se oponían y frustraban constantemente a la raza humana, ya que en su relato el diablo fue expulsado a este mundo.[http://www.newadvent.org/fathers/0103130.htm Irenaeus, Adversus Haereses, i. 30, 8.] Según una variante del sistema Valentiniano, el demiurgo también era el creador, a partir de la sustancia adecuada, de una orden de seres espirituales, el diablo, el príncipe de este mundo y sus ángeles. Pero el diablo, siendo un espíritu de malicia, es capaz de reconocer el mundo espiritual superior, del cual su creador el demiurgo, que es solo animal, no tiene conocimiento real. El diablo reside en su mundo inferior, del que es el príncipe, el demiurgo en los cielos; su madre Sofía en la región media, sobre los cielos y bajo el Pleroma.[http://www.newadvent.org/fathers/0103105.htm Irenaeus, Adversus Haereses, i. 5, 4.] El HeracleónHeracleon, Frag. 20. Valentiniano interpretó al diablo como el principio del mal, del hyle (materia). Como escribe en su comentario sobre Juan 4:21: Esta vilificación del creador se consideraba hostil a la cristiandad por los primeros padres de la iglesia. Refutando las creencias de los gnósticos, Ireneo afirmó: "Se prueba que Platón era más religioso que estos hombres, ya que permitía que el mismo Dios fuera tanto justo como bueno, teniendo más poder sobre todas las cosas y sobre sí mismo ejecutando el juicio.[http://www.newadvent.org/fathers/0103325.htm Irenaeus, Adversus Haereses, iii. 25.] Cátaros El catarismo heredó aparentemente su idea de Satán como el creador del mundo maligno del gnosticismo. Quispel escribe: Neoplatonismo y gnosticismo El gnosticismo atribuyó la falsedad o mal al concepto del demiurgo o creador, aunque en algunas tradiciones gnósticas el creador es de la perspectiva caída, ignorante o menor más que malvada, como la de Valentino. Plotino El filósofo neoplatónico Plotino abordó en sus obras la concepción del gnosticismo del demiurgo, que vio como como no helénica y blasfema al demiurgo o creador de Platón. Plotino es destacado como el fundador del neoplatonismo (junto con su maestro Amonio Saccas)John D. Turner. Neoplatonism.. En el noveno tratado de la segunda de sus Eneadas, Plotino critica a sus oponentes por su apropiación de ideas de Platón: Señalar aquí la observación concerniente a la segunda hipóstasis o Creador y tercera hipóstasis o Alma Mundial. Plotino critica a sus oponentes por "todas las novedades por la que buscan establecer una filosofía propia" que, declara, "ha sido extraídas de fuera de la verdad";"Ya que, en suma, una parte de su doctrina viene de Platón; todas las novedades a través de las que buscan establecer una filosofía propia han sido extraídas de fuera de la verdad". Plotino "Contra los gnósticos"., [http://www.sacred-texts.com/cla/plotenn/enn161.htm Enéadas II, 9, 6.] intentan ocultar más que admitir su deuda a la antigua filosofía, que han corrompido por sus embellecimientos extraños y erróneos. Por lo tanto su comprensión del demiurgo está igualmente defectuosa en comparación con las intenciones originales de Platón. Mientras que el demiurgo de Platón es un bien que desea el bien de su creación, el gnosticismo intenta que el demiurgo no solo sea el originador del mal sino el mal en sí mismo. De ahí el título de la refutación de Plotino: "Contra aquellos que afirman que el creador del cosmos y el propio cosmos es malo" (generalmente citado como "Contra los gnósticos"). Plotino discute sobre la desconexión o gran barrera que se crea entre el nous o noumenon de la mente y el mundo material (phenomenon) creyendo que el mundo material es malvado. La mayoría de los eruditos tienden a entender a los oponentes de Plotino como miembros de una secta gnóstica — indudablemente (específicamente setia), varios de estos grupos estaban presentes en Alejandría y en otras partes del Mediterráneo durante la vida de Plotino. Plotino señala específicamente a la doctrina gnóstica de Sofía y su emisión del demiurgo. Aunque la comprensión anterior disfruta claramente de la mayor popularidad, la identificación de los oponentes de Plotino como gnóstico no está libre de discusión. Christos Evangeliou ha discutidoEvangeliou, "Plotinus's Anti-Gnostic Polemic and Porphyry's Against the Christians", in Wallis & Bregman, p. 111. que los oponentes de Plotino pueden ser mejor descritos como simplemente "cristianos gnósticos", discutiendo que varios de las críticas de Plotino son aplicables también a la doctrina cristiana ortodoxa. También, considerando la prueba de la época, Evangeliou consideró que la definición del término "gnósticos" no estaba clara. Señalar aquí que mientras el estudiante de Plotino, Porfirio, nombra el cristianismo específicamente en sus propias obras, y Plotino debió haber sido un asociado conocido del Origen cristiano, ninguna de las obras de Plotino mencionan a Cristo ni a la Cristiandad - mientras que Plotino se dirige específicamente en las Eneadas a los gnósticos. A.H. Armstrong identificó a los llamados "gnósticos" que atacaba Plotino como judíos y paganos en su introducción al segmento en su traducción de las Eneadas. Armstrong aludiendo al gnosticismo siendo una especie de herejía filosófica helénica, que luego comprometió al cristianismo y neoplatonismo.From "Introduction to Against the Gnostics", Plotinus' Enneads as translated by A.H. Armstrong, pp. 220–22: "The treatise as it stands in the Enneads is a most powerful protest on behalf of Hellenic philosophy against the un-Hellenic heresy (as it was from the Platonist as well as the orthodox Christian point of view) of Gnosticism. There were Gnostics among Plotinus's own friends, whom he had not succeeded in converting (Enneads ch. 10 of this treatise) and he and his pupils devoted considerable time and energy to anti-Gnostic controversy (Life of Plotinus ch. 16). He obviously considered Gnosticism an extremely dangerous influence, likely to pervert the minds even of members of his own circle. It is impossible to attempt to give an account of Gnosticism here. By far the best discussion of what the particular group of Gnostics Plotinus knew believed is M. Puech's admirable contribution to Entretiens Hardt V (Les Sources de Plotin). But it is important for the understanding of this treatise to be clear about the reasons why Plotinus disliked them so intensely and thought their influence so harmful."Armstrong, pp. 220–22: "Short statement of the doctrine of the three hypostasis, the One, Intellect and Soul; there cannot be more or fewer than these three. Criticism of the attempts to multiply the hypostasis, and especially of the idea of two intellects, one which thinks and that other which thinks that it thinks. (ch. 1). The true doctrine of Soul (ch. 2). The law of necessary procession and the eternity of the universe (ch.3). Attack on the Gnostic doctrine of the making of the universe by a fallen soul, and on their despising of the universe and the heavenly bodies (chs. 4–5). The senseless jargon of the Gnostics, their plagiarism from and perversion of Plato, and their insolent arrogance (ch. 6). The true doctrine about Universal Soul and the goodness of the universe which it forms and rules (chs. 7–8). Refutation of objections from the inequalities and injustices of human life (ch. 9). Ridiculous arrogance of the Gnostics who refuse to acknowledge the hierarchy of created gods and spirits and say that they alone are sons of God and superior to the heavens (ch. 9). The absurdities of the Gnostic doctrine of the fall of "Wisdom" (Sophia) and of the generation and activities of the Demiurge, maker of the visible universe (chs. 10–12). False and melodramatic Gnostic teaching about the cosmic spheres and their influence (ch. 13). The blasphemous falsity of the Gnostic claim to control the higher powers by magic and the absurdity of their claim to cure diseases by casting out demons (ch. 14). The false other-worldliness of the Gnostics leads to immorality (ch. 15). The true Platonic other-worldliness, which love and venerates the material universe in all its goodness and beauty as the most perfect possible image of the intelligible, contracted at length with the false, Gnostic, other-worldliness which hates and despises the material universe and its beauties (chs. 16–18)." John D. Turner, profesor de estudios religiosos en la Universidad de Nebraska y afamado traductor y editor de la biblioteca Nag Hammadi, afirmóTurner, "Gnosticism and Platonism", in Wallis & Bregman. que el texto que leen Plotino y sus estudiantes era gnosticismo setio, que precede al cristianismo. Parece que Plotino intentaba aclarar cómo los filósofos de la academia no habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones (como el disteísmo o misoteísmo para el Dios creador como una respuesta al problema del mal) como el objetivo de su crítica. Emil Cioran también escribió su Le mauvais démiurge ("El malvado demiurgo"), publicado en 1969, influenciado por el gnosticismo y la interpretación Schopenhaueriana de la ontología platónica, así como de Plotino. Referencias Bibliografía * Categoría:Dioses creadores